


Memory is a Funny Thing

by Brieannakeogh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Memory Related, Other, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: How much of your memory is real? How much is glossed over? How do you know?
Kudos: 5





	Memory is a Funny Thing

Memory is a funny thing. I can remember yesterday, and this morning. Sometimes what happened last Tuesday, but eventually it just all flows together. Little bits and pieces stand out. My 5th birthday at disney, although how much is from memory and how much from home movies is not a determined factor. Even after I’m older, like in high school, I only get bits and bobs. Painting the walls in my sophomore year for a prom I wasn’t invited to. Play rehearsals with friends, no lines, just sitting backstage laughing. 

Memory is a funny thing. Like a stone hurtling down a river. It knocks into things, chips get taken out, but then the water smooths them over again, so you're not sure. Just reading emails and notes I wrote, I can’t even recognize myself. I thought I remembered certain events, but even those have been warped from years of stagnation. 

Memory is a funny thing. Can it be trusted? What is from us and not stories of us that are told over and over? There are chips that are real and solid, that the waters of time hadn’t smoothed away, and I pick at them, to keep them fresh, keep them whole and alive. Even if it only buys me a few precious years, before it gets turned into what I’m remembering and not what actually happened. There are some cracks, few, that will never be whole, never be smooth. Pain cements these into your head, into your soul, sometimes love will do the same, but not as easily. 

Memory is a funny thing. What happens when you can’t tell what is real from what is fiction? 


End file.
